The Doctor is In, or is He
by beermoney5
Summary: Kagome has problems with the elevator at work not taking her where she wants to go, but maybe this problem is a blessing in disguise. This is a series of drabbles done for the Dokuga Contest on LJ. Sess / Kags
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is story is going to be a series of drabbles from the Dokuga Contest on LJ. I'm leaving them with the headers so you will know the theme and word count. Drabbles are anywhere from 100 words to 499 words.

* * *

**Title:** Elevator from Hell

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Stairs

**Genre: **General

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** None

**Word Count: **400

**Summary:** Kagome needs to go to the basement, but the elevator has other plans.

* * *

**Elevator from Hell**

**

* * *

**

Kagome debated whether to use the stairs or the evaluator to go down to the basement, where central supply was located. Deciding to use the elevator she pressed the down button and waited for the doors to open. She got in and pressed 'B' for the basement. The doors closed and she felt herself being taking up instead of down and groaned. This always happened. She would want to go down and the elevator had its own plans and always went up. It stopped on the third floor, and of course there was no one there waiting. So she pressed the 'B' button again and the elevator started going down stopping on the first floor where a nurse from the ER got in.

"Which floor?" Kagome asked.

"The third."

Kagome pressed the 'B' and number three buttons and of course instead of going down first the elevator went up, again. _'I knew I should have taken the stairs.'_ The nurse got out on the third floor and Kagome pressed the 'B' button _again_ and the elevator continued to go up to the fourth floor. The doors opened reveling the Greek God that was Dr. Sesshomaru Taisho. All the women, and a few men, at the hospital had a crush on him, Kagome included.

"Which floor?"

"The second floor." Dr. Taisho replied. Noticing the button that was highlighted he asked with a bit of humor, knowing she had come from the second floor. "Going to the basement?"

"I'm trying to. I think I've been on every floor at least once, except for the roof." She replied then added with a bright smile. "But then again I just _love_ riding around in the elevator. It's one of my favorite things to do."

"It seems like a real party in here."

"Oh it is. And the music is the best." Kagome replied as the doors opened.

"I'll be seeing you nurse Higurashi." Dr. Taisho said as he stepped out of the elevator then added before the doors closed. "Don't have to much fun in there."

"I'll try not to." She replied as the doors closed finally taking her to the basement. '_Oh my god, I can't believe he talked to me.' _She thought giddy with excitement. Dr. Taisho hardly ever talked to anyone unless he had to and even then it was limited to just a few words. Wait until she told Sango.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Elevator Romance  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Grip  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count: **200

* * *

**Elevator Romance**

**

* * *

  
**

Once again, Kagome found herself going up instead of down on the elevator. The doors opened on the fourth floor revealing Dr. Taisho.

"Hello, Miss Higarashi," Sesshomaru greeted her with a nod as he stepped onto the elevator.

"Hi." Kagome greeted him back, nervously. "Which floor?"

"The second. We really need to stop meeting like this. What will the others think?"

"Well you know me and my thing for elevators."

"Yes, I do," He replied with a smirk.

Before stepping out on the second floor, Sesshomaru pulled the stop button on the elevator. "How would you like to meet somewhere else other than the elevator? Like, dinner on Friday night?"

"You mean as in a date?"

"That's what most people call it."

"Yeah, that would be great."

"I'll get directions to your house later, and I'll pick you up at seven on Friday." Sesshomaru said before releasing the stop button, allowing the doors to close.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Okay Kagome, get a grip on yourself." She said to herself, still surprised that the hottest doctor at the hospital, who just about everybody had a crush on, had just asked her out. She couldn't wait to tell Sango.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** I Must Be Dreaming  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Steam  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 400

* * *

**I Must Be Dreaming**

**

* * *

  
**

Steam billowed out the bathroom door as Kagome walked out, with a towel on, into her bedroom. Tonight was her date with Dr. Taisho, and she didn't know where he was taking her. All he said was for her not to dress casual. She slipped on her underwear and then the cream colored cocktail dress with brown lacing on the sides and up the sleeves, she had laid out on the bed before taking her shower. After putting her hair up, leaving some down on the sides in ringlets, she applied her makeup. She glanced at the clock, noticing she still had a half hour before Dr. Taisho would be there to pick her up. She was ready early. She sat on the couch carefully, so as not to wrinkle her dress, to watch some TV as she waited for Dr. Taisho to arrive. She still couldn't believe she was going on a date with him, and just as she had guessed, she was the envy of most of the girls at the hospital. Her best friend, Sango, was excited for her and wanted her to call her a soon as the date was over, no matter how late, and tell her all the details.

Kagome was startled from her thoughts at a knock at her front door and turned off the TV before she went to answer it.

"Wow!" She said with surprise at seeing Dr. Taisho standing there in black slacks, light blue button down shirt, and suite jacket.

"I could say the same." Sesshomaru replied with a smirk to her reaction, as his eyes swept over her.

"I'm sorry Dr. Taisho…."

"Sesshomaru." He interrupted her.

"Sorry." She had forgotten that he had asked her to call him Sesshomaru outside of the hospital. "Sesshomaru. Excuse my reaction, but I've never seen you in anything other than scrubs. You look very handsome."

"Thank you. And you look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks." Kagome replied with a blush.

"I'm assuming you're ready?" He asked, giving Kagome another once over, causing her blush to deepen.

"Yes."

"Shall we?" Sesshomaru asked as he held out his arm to her to lead her to his car.

Sesshomaru opened the passenger side door and helped her into his car before getting in himself and driving away. As they pulled up to the most expensive restaurant in town, Kagome still couldn't believe this was happening to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **A Stroll In The Moonlight  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Rant  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 300

* * *

**A Stroll In The Moonlight **

**

* * *

  
**

Kagome opened her menu after she and Sesshomaru were seated by a window that over looked the beach, and had to hold back a gasp when she noticed the prices in it. _'OH MY GOD, look at the prices! What should I get? The lobster sounds good. No way. It's too expensive, go for something cheaper like a salad.'_

"Are you ready to order?" Sesshomaru asked pulling Kagome out of her mental rant.

"Um… I'm not sure."

Sesshomaru watched her nervously flip through her menu. "You can have anything you want."

"Um… Okay."

Sesshomaru suspecting what her hesitation might be added. "Don't look at the prices."

"But… "

"Pick whatever you want. And it better not be a salad."

"Okay. Then I think I'm ready to order."

"I've never been to a restaurant this nice before." Kagome started the conversation after they placed their orders. "Do you come here often?"

"Occasionally, this is one of my favorite restaurants."

sksksksksk

The conversation continued throughout dinner, and after Sesshomaru walked Kagome out to the beach where they took off their shoes and walked together holding hands, under the full moon.

"Let's sit awhile." Sesshomaru said as he placed his jacket on the sand and gestured to Kagome to sit on it as he sat next to her. "I've wanted to ask you out for a while now. I was worried you would say no."

"Really?" Kagome turned to face him. "That's just silly. I don't think there's one single girl at the hospital that would say no to you."

"I didn't want just any girl. I wanted you, and you haven't shown any interest in me other than idle conversation in the elevator."

"I'm not the pushy clingy type."

"That's one of the things I liked about you. You're different from the others."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Girl Talk  
**Author: **Beermoney5  
**Theme: **Stern  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **None  
**Word Count: **300  


* * *

**Girl Talk**

**

* * *

  
**

Kagome had never felt this way about anybody before. She wanted to ask Sesshomaru to stay after he walked her to the door and kissed her goodnight, but she had never done such a thing before.

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Taisho," Kagome said quickly as she opened the door.

"Good night." Sesshomaru replied with a chuckle at her hurried behavior, and calling him Dr. Taisho before he left.

After shutting the door Kagome instantly called Sango.

"Hello!" Sango said excitedly.

"Well you sound wide awake for it being eleven o'clock," Kagome stated.

"I waited up for you. Obviously you didn't ask him to spend the night; otherwise you would have called me in the morning."

"Sango! I can't do that on a first date," Kagome said sternly.

"You wouldn't even do that on your twentieth date," Sango said then added quickly before Kagome had time to retaliate. "Okay tell me everything, and don't leave anything out."

"Well, we went to dinner at Evolution."

"Oh my god, that place is like really expensive."

"Tell me about it. I freaked out when I saw the prices, so I was going to get just a salad, but Dr. Taisho insisted that I didn't."

"Dr. Taisho? You didn't call him that all night, did you?"

"No. Well, just a few times," Kagome giggled as Sango started to laugh. "I've been calling him that for about a year. It's hard to refer to him as anything other than Dr. Taisho."

"Okay, continue."

"We had this awesome view of the beach. It was so gorgeous the way the moonlight reflected off the waves, and then after dinner we went for a walk on the beach and sat down for awhile and talked. It was really romantic."

"It sounds like it," Sango replied wistfully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Pleasant Surprise

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Red

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: **None

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**Pleasant Surprise**

**

* * *

  
**

"Kagome, these just came for you," Sango said, grinning and referring to the dozen long stemmed red roses sitting on the nurses' station counter, as Kagome stepped off the elevator.

Kagome walked over to the roses, wondering if they were from Dr. Taisho. She hadn't heard from or seen him since their date a few days ago, and she wondered if he wanted to see her again. Kagome picked up and read the card.

_Kagome,_

_I had a wonderful time at dinner and would like to take you out again. How about this Friday at seven?_

_Sesshomaru aka Dr. Taisho. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Player  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Glomp  
**Genre:** Romance, Angst  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 300  


* * *

**Player**

**

* * *

  
**

Kagome stepped off of the elevator onto the third floor to see Dr. Taisho and tell him face to face that she accepted his invitation. She really enjoyed their date and had hoped that there would be another. Words couldn't describe the way she felt when she read the card that came with the roses he had sent to her. She rounded the corner of the hall that lead to Dr. Taisho's office and stopped immediately as she witnessed a young woman jump into Dr. Taisho's arms. Crushed by the scene before her, she turned and left before she was spotted.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Sango said, as she and Kagome sat in the hospital cafeteria on their lunch break at a back table. "I know how much you enjoyed going out with him and wanted to again but…. I just don't know what else to say."

"I was stupid to think he would want to have a serious relationship with _me_," Kagome replied as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I know I'm being stupid for being this emotional after just one date, but I really, really liked him, especially after the time we spent on the beach.

"You're not stupid Kagome. It happens to us all. And there is nothing wrong with you, so don't even start on that."

"I should have known he was a player. Everything he said to me that night was probably just a lie to get into my pants. You should have seen how young that girl was."

"I know what you witnessed was a huge shock, but maybe it's better this way before you ended up getting more involved with him."

"Yeah, you're right," Kagome sighed. "Thanks for the talk. I do feel a little better."

"That's what friends are for."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Elevator Confessions  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Crazy  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 400  


* * *

**Elevator Confessions**

**

* * *

  
**

The elevator, no surprise to Kagome, was going up instead of down when she pushed 'B' for the basement. "Please don't stop on the fourth floor,"Kagome said to herself, and then added as she passed the third floor, "Please don't let him be there." It had been two days, and she hadn't yet responded to Dr. Taisho's request for dinner. After seeing another girl in his arms, she wasn't planning on it.

The doors opened revealing Dr. Taisho standing there waiting. He walked in, and as soon as the doors closed, he pulled the stop button. "So, were you planning on responding to my note and voice mails, or were you just going to ignore me?" Sesshomaru asked with irritation.

"No, I wasn't going to respond," Kagome answered defiantly.

"It's rude, don't you think, not to reply?"

"Well, call me crazy, but I prefer _not_ to be one of many girls in your harem."

"Harem?"

"I saw you with another girl yesterday, and you looked quite friendly. And for the record, I think she's a little too young for you."

Sesshomaru started laughing.

"What do you think is so funny?" Kagome fumed.

"You, jumping to conclusions. Rin is my daughter."

"Daughter? She's too old to be your daughter."

"Well, she _is_ my daughter. Whether you want to believe it or not."

"But she looks to be around nineteen or twenty."

"She's eighteen." Sesshomaru replied and added, "Let's just say that I was a bit careless in high school. And before you ask, to make a long story short, no we were never married, and Rin's mother didn't want her, so I took custody of Rin after she was born and raised her myself with some help from my parents."

"You raised her yourself while you went to school?"

"Yes. And I have no regrets about it. Rin means the world to me."

"I feel stupid. I guess I should have asked instead of assuming you were seeing other girls on the side."

"Yes, you should have. Rin's on break from college, and I wanted to take the two of you to dinner to meet each other."

"If you still want to take me out, I would like to go, but I'll understand if you don't." Kagome said as Sesshomaru pushed the stop button back in.

"I'll pick you up at seven," He replied as he stepped off the elevator.

* * *

**A/N:** I just wanted to thank everybody who is reading this series and for the reviews that have been left, they are greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** TP Anyone?  
**Author: **Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Neck  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings: **Bad language  
**Word Count:** 100  


* * *

**TP Anyone? **

**

* * *

  
**

"I'm going to break her fucking neck!" Kagome shouted.

"Who?" Sango asked, as they walked up to Kagome's toilet-papered car in the hospital parking lot.

"Kagura."

"Are you sure it was her?"

"A few days ago, when I went to leave for work, there was shaving cream and silly string all over my car. _She_ lives down the street from me and has a huge crush on Dr. Taisho. It has to be her."

"You really need to stop calling him that and start calling him Sesshomaru."

"That's the least of my problems." Kagome sighed. "Where the hell was security?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** The Trap Is Set  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Crutch  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings: **None  
**Word Count:** 200

* * *

**The Trap Is Set**

**

* * *

  
**

"I'm going to catch that bitch in the act," Kagome mumbled as she settled down on the couch to sleep. "I'll make sure she's on crutches and will have to gimp around for at least a month."

*****

Kagome awoke suddenly to the sound of the motion activated frog she had placed just behind the front wheel of her car. Instantly, she jumped up and opened the front door. Grabbing the waiting hose on the porch, she squeezed the sprayer on it, directing the stream of water towards the person who was in the process of toilet-papering her car once again. As the person screamed, she pelted the intruder in the face with the stream of water.

"Stop it!" the intruder sputtered.

"Only if you agree to stop vandalizing my car," Kagome said.

"Fine, I will," the intruder replied as several lights came on in some of the surrounding houses.

Kagome cut off the stream of water and wasn't surprised to see Kagura standing there, drenched.

"To hell with you," Kagura shouted, pulling two eggs from her jacket pockets and throwing them at Kagome's car. "Not until you stop seeing Sesshomaru."

Kagome launched herself at Kagura, knocking her to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Rumble in the Streets

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Bury

**Genre:** Drama

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 400

* * *

**Rumble in the Streets **

**

* * *

  
**

The police arrived, shortly after it had started, to break up the fight between Kagome and Kagura.

After a few more hours of restless sleep, Kagome woke. Looking in the mirror before leaving for work, she groaned, seeing the blackest black eye she had ever seen. She would definitely have to find a way to cover it up before her date with Dr. Taisho. Kagome couldn't have people thinking she was in an abusive relationship; plus, it wouldn't make a good first impression on Rin, Dr. Taisho's daughter. Sango had offered to come over to help Kagome cover up her black eye with makeup.

"Thanks for coming over," Kagome said as Sango worked her magic on Kagome's eye. "I almost thought I was going to have to wear an eye patch tonight."

"I _still_ can't believe she got a punch in," Sango giggled.

"_Not_ before I broke her nose," Kagome laughed. "She is pretty tough though."

"So, how did you convince her to bury the hatchet?"

"When Kagura wanted to press charges for assault, and I mentioned that I was going to press charges also, the cop told us that if we were both going to press charges then we both would go to jail. Kagura immediately decided against it with that bit of information, and then an idea came to me: I told Kagura that if she promised to stop with the vandalism, I wouldn't press charges. When she said no, and I told the cop I was pressing charges, Kagura _quickly_ changed her mind."

"You were willing to go to jail over this?"

"I was just kidding. But I could tell that she really didn't want to be arrested after the cop told us that we would be. I took the chance that she would change her mind. _And_ she did. Victory for me," Kagome said, as she held up her arms in a touchdown fashion.

"Hold still," Sango playfully scolded."

"Sorry. It hasn't stopped Kagura from making snide comments at work, though. But I can live with that."

"Done," Sango said as she stepped away from the mirror.

"Wow! You're awesome! You can hardly notice it's there."

"I know. I just can't help being awesome," Sango replied in mock smugness.

"That's why you're my hero," Kagome giggled.

"Have fun on your date," Sango said, pausing at the door and adding, "and don't forget to call him Sesshomaru."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they are greatly appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Father Knows Best?  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Flute  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 300

* * *

**Father Knows Best?**

**

* * *

  
**

At dinner, Kagome was trying not to laugh as Rin talked a mile a minute about college. "I asked why they call a champagne glass a flute, and this guy I…"

"What guy?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

"A friend of mine named Trevor," Rin answered, tersely, not liking the tone her father was using, knowing his over-protectiveness was kicking in.

"I'm sure you're just friends," Sesshomaru replied, sarcastically.

"We are _just_ friends."

"I would like to have a talk with him anyway. Boys at that age are looking for one thing, and it _isn't_ friendship. Better yet, I think you need to transfer to an all girls' school."

"What?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Don't you think you're over reacting a bit?" Kagome added.

"This doesn't concern you." Sesshomaru turned on Kagome. "This is between my daughter and me."

"I'm not a child, and if I want to have a relationship with him, whether it's friendship or otherwise, then I will."

"I will not allow you to make the same mistakes I did," Sesshomaru growled, wishing he hadn't upon seeing the hurt in Rin's eyes.

"So, I'm a mistake?" Rin asked, holding back the tears. "Why don't you have a little faith in me, and trust my ability to make the right decisions? I'm not foolish enough to be as careless as you and make the same mistakes you did," Rin added before rushing from the table.

Sesshomaru stood to go after her when Kagome pushed him back down. "Sit."

"I'm…"

"Sit!" Kagome said more forcibly. "You're only going to make it worse. I'll go talk to her."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome went after Rin, stunned by her bold actions. No one had ever spoken to or treated him that way, and it made him both furious and enthralled with her at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Chitchat  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Cloud  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 400

* * *

**Chitchat**

**

* * *

**

Kagome followed Rin outside of the restaurant. Kagome looked out over the waters of the calm ocean, the moon shining at intervals over the surface as clouds passed across it. Kagome spotted Rin next to the beach, talking into her cell phone, and headed in her direction. When Kagome approached her, Rin had flipped her phone closed.

"I called a cab," Rin said as Kagome walked up to her.

"Call back and cancel it," Kagome said, "and come back inside."

"No. I'm tired of him treating me like a child. I'm an adult now, and I should be allowed to make my own decisions."

"I agree with you, but I think you need to talk this over with your father, at home."

"He won't listen. You saw how he was acting. When I was in high school, he scared the first boy who had ever asked me out so badly that _nobody_ would go out with me afterwards. I love my dad, but his over-protectiveness is starting to frustrate me. I need to be allowed to live my own life and make my own decisions, without him interfering. I know I was a mistake, but just now, he made me feel like he regretted having me."

"Well, I'll tell you that he doesn't regret having you as a daughter. He told me that you mean the world to him. I'll admit he's going a bit overboard with his actions, but he's only doing this out of love and concern for you. If you want, I'll talk to him for you. Maybe it'll help if an outsider gives him an opinion."

"I don't know if it will help, but I would appreciate it if you could."

"Then I will, but if I do this for you, you will have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Just take the necessary precautions if you do start seeing someone. Okay."

"Yeah, I will," Rin giggled.

"How about we go back in and try to salvage what we can of our dinner," Kagome said.

"Okay. I know we just met, but could I…. maybe call you if I need someone to talk to?" Rin asked as they headed back into the restaurant. "I've never really had a mother figure to talk to about stuff, and it would be nice to."

"I'm not sure if I could be considered a mother figure, but I would love that."


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Check Please  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Lace  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 200

* * *

**Check Please **

**

* * *

**

Kagome and Rin sat down after returning to the table. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a questioning look, wondering if everything was okay, and Kagome smiled back, reassuringly.

"I've put in for a transfer to the ER," Kagome said, instantly, trying to steer the conversation to a more pleasant subject.

"Really?" Sesshomaru replied, having had some time to calm down and understanding that Kagome was trying to salvage what was left of their dinner.

"I've always wanted to work in the ER, and there's going to be an opening in a couple of months."

"That's right. Kikyo's leaving at the end of June. Speaking of which," Sesshomaru turned his attention to Rin, "I was planning a trip for the two of us to Australia in July."

Rin started playing, nervously, with the lace hem of her dress before answering, hesitantly, "I…. can't go."

"Why not? We always do a trip at the end of the school year."

"Well…. I've made plans to tour Europe this summer with some friends."

"When were you going to tell me? And I'm hoping it's just you and some girlfriends?"

"Check please," Kagome said to the passing waitress, knowing the answer by the look on Rin's face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Lover, I Won't Take a Backseat  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Towel  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Bad Language  
**Word Count:** 200

* * *

**Lover, I Won't Take a Backseat**

**

* * *

**

"I'm going to go anyway," Rin said, stubbornly, from the backseat as they drove home from the restaurant.

"And how are you going to finance your trip?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You really aren't going to help me?" Rin asked, disappointedly.

"That's correct."

"You're being ridiculous," Kagome scolded Sesshomaru. "It's one guy."

"And you're not Rin's mother, so stay out of it!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Pull over!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm getting out since I don't want to be around an asshole like you. I know I'm not Rin's mother, and you don't need to keep reminding me of that!"

"You're not walking home."

"Fine," Kagome said as she undid her seatbelt and started to climb into the backseat.

"What are you doing?"

"If you won't let me out, then I'm riding back here," Kagome said as she settled next to Rin.

"Here," Kagome said, handing Rin a paper towel from her purse so she could wipe away her tears. "Sorry, I don't have any Kleenex, but this will work just as good.

"Thanks," Rin sniffed.

Sesshomaru glanced into the rearview mirror and saw to very stubborn females, with their arms folded across their chests, glaring at him. "Fine, you can go," he sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** A Slip of the Tongue  
**Author: **Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Slip  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 10

* * *

**A slip of the Tongue**

**

* * *

**

"Don't bother," Kagome said, opening her own door before Sesshomaru had a chance to get out and walk over to her side of the car.

"I'm sorry. I…"

"Don't say you didn't mean it, and it just slipped out," Kagome interrupted him. She then rushed up to her front door with Sesshomaru following her.

"You're still mad?"

"Yes! It might not seem like that big of a deal to you, but I don't want to be constantly reminded that I'm not Rin's mother."

"So, you don't want to continue seeing me?"

"I don't know," Kagome replied before opening her door.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Thanks for reading this series and for the reviews. It is greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Title:** Shocking Discovery  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** List  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 200

* * *

**Shocking Discovery**

**

* * *

**

"He's definitely on the list, and not the good one," Kagome said at lunch the next day after filling Sango in on her date with Sesshomaru. "I don't know what to do. I like him a lot, but he was such a jerk last night, not only to me, but to Rin also. I think he's afraid of losing his daughter, but what if our relationship becomes more serious. I don't need to be constantly reminded that I'm not Rin's mother."

"Maybe he learned his lesson last night, and he might need someone like you to help him through this transition," Sango suggested.

"You might be right, and I would like to be there for him, but I'm still not sure."

xxxxx

Kagome walked into her house, stopping dead in her tracks, shocked, at the sight before her. All over the family room were countless numbers of flowers. Kagome walked to the first arrangement, pulled out the card, already knowing who it was from before she read it, when Sota walked into the room.

"These have been coming one after the other all day," Sota replied with amusement in his voice. "Someone must really like you."

"Yeah, it looks that way."


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** The Perfect Plan  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Perfect  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 300

* * *

**The Perfect Plan**

**

* * *

**

Kagome had been taking the stairs for a week now in an attempt to avoid Dr. Taisho. It was the perfect plan, even if Sango thought she was being silly.

Kagome was startled when the door to the third floor swung open, instantly, when she reached it. She was even more surprised at who opened it.

"Dr. Taisho!"

"Nurse Higurashi," Sesshomaru greeted her with a nod. "Interesting meeting you here in the stairwell instead of the elevator."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it," she replied as she fidgeted. Kagome knew this meeting wasn't a coincidence, and Sango would pay for it.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Sorry if I haven't replied back to your reviews, I've been very busy. I do want to let you all know that your reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Title:** When Love and Hate Collide  
**Author: **Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Wall  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 300

* * *

**When Love and Hate Collide **

**

* * *

**

"Why are you taking the stairs instead of the elevator?" Sesshomaru asked as he took a step towards Kagome, letting the door close behind him.

"Um… because… I need the exercise," Kagome replied, hesitantly, taking a step backwards. She really didn't want to discuss this now, and the intense look Sesshomaru was giving her was making her uncomfortable.

"Really?" Sesshomaru gave her a once over before continuing and took a couple of steps forward. "You look quite fit to me."

"I've been eating a lot of junk food lately, and I don't want to get fat." Kagome took a few more steps backward until the wall stopped her progress.

"I think you're avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Then why haven't you responded to my calls?"

"I really don't have time for this. I'm busy," Kagome said, moving to walk around him.

Sesshomaru placed both hands on the wall on either side of her, stopping her progression. "We'll talk now. I've left you several voice mails, and I want to know why you haven't called me back." When Kagome didn't answer, Sesshomaru continued, "I like you a lot, and I don't want to lose you for one stupid remark I made. I know it was a mistake, and I would like a second chance, but if you don't want to see me anymore, than just say so."

"You said it twice in one night, and I didn't like the way you talked to me. I'm still not sure if I want to continue with this relationship. And trying to buy my love won't work."

"Just give me another chance. That's all I'm asking."

"You can have any girl you want. Why are you so persistent with me? Most guys would have been off to their next conquest."

"Because you're different."


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **Work It Out  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Scam  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 200

* * *

**Work It Out **

**

* * *

**

Kagome felt a little betrayed as she headed to the nursing station at the west end of the fourth floor. Sango had been pestering her all week to talk to Sesshomaru about what had happened on the night of their last date. But it was Kagome's decision, not Sango's. Kagome felt like Sango had set her up, a scam of some sorts. Kagome's anger started to dissipate as she neared her destination.

"You're so dead," Kagome said, walking up to Sango.

At the moment, they were the only nurses there.

"Oh…. so, I guess Dr Taisho caught up with you?"

"Yes. Did you have this all planed out?"

"No. I ran into him when I arrived on this floor, and he asked about you. I'm sorry Kagome, but I just couldn't help myself. The two of you needed to talk, so I told him you were taking the stairs." When Kagome didn't respond, Sango continued, "Am I forgiven?"

"Maybe," Kagome replied, trying not to smile.

"Did you two work out your problems?"

"Yes, and we have a date tomorrow night."

"See, it wasn't so bad after all. Was it?"

"You're still not off the hook," Kagome said with a grin.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Something Different  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Flame  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**Something Different **

**

* * *

**

Kagome watched the flames flicker on the wicks of the candles placed around the edge of the blanket while Sesshomaru finished unpacking the contents of the basket he brought with them.

Once he was done, Sesshomaru handed Kagome a plate with a sandwich and macaroni salad on it, along with a coke. "Thanks. This is a huge surprise," Kagome gestured to the set up.

"You like it?"

"Yes. I think this is more fun _and_ romantic at the same time. How did you know that I _love_ peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and homemade macaroni salad?"

"I have my ways."


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Along for the Ride  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Tuck  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 400

* * *

**Along for the Ride**

**

* * *

**

"It was really romantic," Kagome said to Sango. Since her date last night was one of the best she had ever had, she decided to forgive Sango for conspiring against her and tell her about the date. "Sesshomaru had planned a moonlit picnic on the beach. He had candles around the edges of the blanket, and it was really romantic. He even had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and homemade macaroni salad for me. I was surprised he knew I liked them. You don't have any idea how he found out do you?" Kagome questioned Sango, knowing Sango had to have had something to do with it.

"Nope," Sango replied, innocently.

"After we ate, we laid on the beach for awhile. We're having dinner tonight at his house."

"Ooooo. His house, huh?"

"All we're going to do is eat and watch a movie."

"It's about time you stepped up your relationship to a more physical one."

"I'm not ready for that, and anyway, we've only been on four dates."

xxxxxxx

Later in the day, needing to get some supplies they were short on, Kagome headed to the elevator to go down to the basement to central supply. Kagome noticed that the arrow indicating which way the elevator was headed was pointing down and thought that maybe today she wouldn't end up going for a ride. Kagome realized she could never be that lucky when she felt the elevator go up. It stopped on the third floor where two people got on. The elevator went down to the first floor where they got off. Once again the elevator went up instead of down, stopping on the roof. Since they weren't expecting an emergency by helicopter, Kagome wasn't surprised when the doors opened up and no one was there. The elevator went back down, stopping on the fourth floor. The doors opened up, and Kagome's heart skipped a beat when Dr. Taisho stepped on.

"Going for another ride I see," Sesshomaru said when he saw the 'B' lit up for the basement.

"Yeah, it seems that way. I was just on the roof a second ago."

"The roof? You need a key for that."

"Well, the elevator decided that I needed to go to the roof for some reason."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he tucked a strand of hair behind Kagome's ear. "I'll see you tonight," he said before stepping off the elevator.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **Unexpected information  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Lick  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count: **300**  
Warnings:** None

* * *

**Unexpected Information**

**

* * *

**

The elevator doors opened, and to Kagome's disappointment Kagura stepped in. Ever since Kagome had beat her ass, Kagura always had to get in a snide comment every chance she could. Kagome tried to ignore her, hoping Kagura would give her a reprieve, but Kagura had pulled the stop button on the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she attempted to push the button back in.

"We need to talk," Kagura answered as she hindered her progress.

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Out of concern for you, we do," Kagura replied, sweetly. "I don't want to see you get hurt, and that's what's going to happen if you keep seeing Sesshomaru."

"My relationship with Dr. Taisho is none of your business."

Kagura continued as if Kagome hadn't said anything. "Once Sesshomaru gets what he wants from you, he'll dump you like he did me. I'm just giving you a warning to watch out for yourself."

At this proclamation, Kagome gave Kagura her full attention and asked with surprise, "You dated Dr. Taisho?"

"Yes. And once you sleep with him, he'll leave you to move on to his next conquest, just like he did me."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just giving you a heads up," Kagura pushed in the stop button and then added as she disembarked on the next floor," Just don't take my advice lightly," Kagura smirked as the doors shut.

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor, doors opening.

"Good afternoon Nurse Higurashi," Sesshomaru greeted Kagome."

"Good afternoon," Kagome replied, distantly.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked

"No, everything is fine; I'll see you later tonight," Kagome answered, hurriedly, with a forced smile before stepping off on the next floor.

"I'll see you at seven then,"Sesshomaru replied with concern.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Narrow Escape  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Ignore  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Mild adult content  
**Word Count:** 200

* * *

**Narrow Escape **

**

* * *

**

At first, Kagome had trouble ignoring Kagura's earlier comments to her, but after a wonderful dinner and settling into Sesshomaru's arms to watch a movie, she was able to forget it, and eventually found herself locked in a heated, passionate kiss.

"Stay the night," Sesshomaru whispered, seductively, in her ear as he slipped his hand under her shirt to cup her breast.

Kagome stiffened, Sesshomaru's actions reminding her of Kagura's comments. "I have to go," Kagome said, hurriedly, pushing Sesshomaru away.

"Don't. I'm sorry if I was rushing things a bit. If you're not ready, there's no pressure."

"It's not that. Really, I just need to get home," Kagome replied as she got up from the couch and headed to the door.

Before Kagome could , Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, stopping her. "What's really bothering you, and don't say you have to get home."

Kagome sighed. "How come you never mentioned that you and Kagura used to date?"

"It never came up in conversation, and I didn't think it really mattered. Did she say something to you?"

"No…. well… it doesn't matter," Kagome stuttered, slipping quickly out the door.

Sesshomaru let her go, slamming his fist into the wall. "Dammit!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** Feminine Wiles  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Twitch  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count: **200

* * *

**Feminine Wiles **

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru's eye twitched with anger as he waited for Kagura. He had summoned her to his office to have a talk with her about harassing and giving false information to Kagome. He wished he had never gone out with Kagura, but at the time, he didn't realize how possessive and clingy she would become, especially after their relationship became more intimate. When he broke up with Kagura, she constantly called him and frequently showed up at his house, unannounced. He eventually had to threaten her with a restraining order to get her to stop. When he found out that she had put in a transfer to this hospital, he almost spoke up against it, but since she was an excellent nurse and would be valuable to the hospital, he decided to see first if they could coexist. He was wrong. Kagura had changed her tactics, and Instead of stalking him, she decided to harass any female he chose to have a relationship with. He wasn't going to lose Kagome over Kagura's silly games, so it was time to put a stop to her foolishness.

"Come in," Sesshomaru responded to a knock at his door, barely keeping his anger in check.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been really busy and I forgot, but I'll post a new chapter in a couple of days to make up for it. Thanks again to all of you who are reading this story, and for the reviews.

* * *

**Title:** Hanging by a Thread  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Below  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 200

* * *

**Hanging by a Thread**

**

* * *

**

"Come in," Sesshomaru replied to the knock at his office door.

"So, have you finally come to your senses and want me back, or maybe you want a quickie. I'm fine with either one," Kagura replied, seductively, as she walked in.

"Neither!" Sesshomaru growled out, startling Kagura. "We are no longer together and never will be. I have asked you here to request that you cease with your harassment of Nurse Higurashi."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kagura replied, feigning ignorance.

"Don't play stupid with me! If you continue with the harassment, I will not only file a restraining order against you, but also have you fired from this hospital, and I will make sure you never work at any hospital or clinic in this county again. Unlike you, I have enough influence within the medical community to do this. Bottom line is: I can make your life a living hell."

"You wouldn't," Kagura gasped.

"Try me." The look Sesshomaru gave her told Kagura that he meant business. "Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes," Kagura replied in a hushed tone, averting her eyes from Sesshomaru's.

"Then we're through here. You may leave." Sesshomaru waved her off, dismissing her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** Pretense  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Prank  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**Pretense **

**

* * *

**

After having run out on him the other night, Kagome was surprised Sesshomaru asked her out again. As she got ready for her date, Kagome couldn't stop thinking about what Kagura had said to her about him. Kagura's pranks had stopped after their brawl a few weeks back, but the casual comments didn't. Because of this, Kagome was now wondering what Sesshomaru's motives actually were. Even though Sesshomaru had said there was no pressure for a more physical relationship, Kagome didn't want to become another notch in his belt. There was a knock at the door as Kagome finished up.


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** A Clingy Situation  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Scarlet  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 400

* * *

**A Clingy Situation **

* * *

Knowing who was at the door, Kagome opened it quite nervously. She wasn't sure what to expect of the evening and hoped her date with Sesshomaru wouldn't be awkward and uncomfortable.

"You look beautiful tonight," Sesshomaru said after giving Kagome a quick once over in her scarlet colored cocktail dress.

"So do you," Kagome replied.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I just need to grab my purse."

Sesshomaru placed a hand on Kagome's arm, stopping her as she turned to retrieve her purse. "May I come in first before we leave? I think we need to have a talk."

Kagome hesitated for a second before answering. "Sure." She stepped aside, allowing Sesshomaru to enter.

Sesshomaru sat down on the couch. "I would like to know what Kagura said to you." When Kagome didn't answer him, he continued. "We are not going to be able to have a relationship if we can't talk to or communicate with each other. Yes I was dating Kagura. I didn't think it was an issue, so I never mention it. I never intended to keep it a secret."

"That's not what's bothering me." Kagome gave a sigh before she continued. "Kagura cornered me a few days ago and told me that once we started sleeping together, you would dump me. I don't want to be another notch in your belt."

"I thought it was something like that. Yes, I did break up with Kagura after our relationship became more physical, but not because I thought of her as a conquest and it was time to move on to the next one. After we started sleeping together, she became possessive and clingy, calling me every hour to see what I was doing, freaking out when she saw me talking to other women, and accusing me of cheating on her. I couldn't take it anymore, and I did what I had to do by breaking up with her. Even then, she wouldn't leave me alone. I almost had to get a restraining order against her. I meant it when I said there is no pressure for sex. I will wait."

"Sorry for acting like such a spaz."

"You should have told me what was bothering you when I had first asked."

"Yeah, I know."

"Is everything ok between us?"

"Yes," Kagome replied with a genuine smile.

"Then let's go," Sesshomaru said, standing and offering his arm to Kagome.


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** Going Up?...Down?...All Around?  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Yearn  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 400

* * *

**Going Up?...Down?...All Around?**

* * *

After arriving home from her date with Sesshomaru, was yearning to talk to Sango, almost calling her at one in the morning but deciding to wait. Once again, the night had been wonderful, and Kagome knew she was falling head over heels in love with Sesshomaru. Kagome had almost stayed the night with him but decided against it. She wasn't yet ready to take that step in their relationship, even though Sango kept pushing her to take the big plunge.

"I still think you need to make your relationship a more physical one," Sango said in the elevator while she and Kagome were headed down to the basement to central supply for some items that were skipped on their order.

"I'm not discussing this with you any further," Kagome replied.

Sango started to say something but paused when the elevator stopped with a hard jolt.

"That felt like we hit the bottom," Kagome said, a bit concerned.

The doors to the elevator opened up, revealing a solid metal door with large letter "B" spray painted on it. The door reminded Kagome of one that could belong to a vault at a bank. Kagome and Sango just looked at each other, silently, as the doors closed and they started to go up.

"Well that was wired," Kagome said, breaking the silence.

"I agree," Sango replied. "You think it's a secret lab that nobody's supposed to know about?"

"Probably," Kagome said as the elevator stopped on the third floor. Kagome noticed that the light up above the door said they were on the second floor. "That's wired," Kagome added, pointing to the indicator. "We're on the third floor."

"That is weird," Sango agreed as the doors closed and the elevator headed back down, stopping on the second floor but indicating they were on the first. As usual, nobody was waiting to get on. The doors closed, and they headed back up, stopping on the fourth floor. The elevator doors started to jerk, attempting to close but unable to do so. Both Kagome and Sango glanced at each other while stepping off and heading to the elevator next-door. Then, Dr. Taisho walked up.

"I wouldn't use that one," Kagome suggested. "It's possessed."

"More so then usual?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru saw the doors jerking attempting to close, and followed the girls onto the other elevator. "I'll take your word for it."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **Yes I'm back. I was having trouble adding chapters and decided to give up for awhile. I do have several chapters waiting to be added, and I'll add theme a couple of days apart.

* * *

**Title:** A Different Side  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Perk  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 300

**A Different Side**

In the beginning, Kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship was a bit rocky, Kagome being uncertain about Sesshomaru's intentions due to rumors that circulated around the hospital. Being together for a few months, now, Kagome had no doubts about their relationship.

Now, they were at Sesshomaru's house with Kagome trying to comfort him.

"I'm all alone," Sesshomaru whimpered with his head on Kagome's lap.

"You're not all alone. You have me, and Rin hasn't abandoned you," Kagome said as she stroked his hair. College was over for the year, and Rin had gone on her trip to Europe with her friends. Rin had been gone almost two weeks, and Sesshomaru was upset and worried because Rin hadn't called.

"Why hasn't she called? She should have called by now."

"Give it another week, then we'll call her," Kagome suggested. She had been trying to perk him up, with no luck, and didn't know what else to do or say.

This was a side of Sesshomaru that Kagome had never seen, and she was pleased he was comfortable with her seeing it.

"I know I must seem pathetic to you."

"No, you don't. I understand you're missing your only child. I can only imagine what that feels like."

"It's always been just the two of us. I thought it was hard when Rin went off to college, but that was nothing compared to this. She's no longer my little girl, and she doesn't need me anymore. That's hard to deal with."

"You're wrong. She will always be your little girl, and even though she's now independent, she will still need you."

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment before replying. "Do you think something happened and that's why she hasn't called?"

Kagome was about to respond when Sesshomaru's cell phone rang. "Rin. It's about time."


	31. Chapter 31

**Title:** Stay With Me  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Melt  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Mild adult content  
**Word Count:** 300

* * *

**Stay With Me **

* * *

All doubts about their relationship in the past, no matter the direction their relationship went, Kagome knew she wanted this, no regrets. She loved this man, and she knew he loved her, which he proved by waiting several months for this moment, something no other guy had done for her.

Kagome melted into Sesshomaru's embrace, feeling the heat and weight of his body on hers. Bodies pressed together, legs tangled in the sheets, pain and pleasure mixed together. This was a moment they both had waited for for a long time, and they savored it.

Kagome awoke from her sleep to her cell phone ringing. Ignoring the phone, she snuggled her head on Sesshomaru's bare chest. Sesshomaru's arms wrapped tighter around her, pulling her closer to his body.

Kagome groaned when her phone rang again. She made an attempt to turn around and answer it, but her attempt was thwarted by the big strong arms that held her tight.

"Leave it."

Kagome wriggled. "I can't."

With a sigh, Sesshomaru reluctantly released her.

"Oh, no!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What?"

"I forgot, Sango and I had plans today."

Kagome called Sango back.

"It's about time!" Sango answered. "I've been waiting at your house for almost an hour."

"Sorry, I'll be right there."

"Where are you?"

"I… I'm at Sesshomaru's."

"Oh my god! You did it!"

"Give me twenty minutes, and I'll be right there."

"No, you stay there. Even though I don't get to see you that much anymore since you're working in the ER now, we can hang out another day."

Kagome was happy to hear this. She really didn't want to leave. "You're the best."

"I know."

Kagome hung up, placing the phone back down.

"So?"

"I got permission to stay."

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome down, pinning her beneath his body. "Good."


	32. Chapter 32

**Title:** Addicted  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Pout  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:**100

* * *

**Addicted**

* * *

"That look is so unbecoming of a man," Kagome said as she climbed out of bed and saw the fake pout Sesshomaru had on his face.

"So it's not working?"

"No," Kagome giggled. "Its noon. I think it's time to get out of bed."

"I could stay here all day with you and would prefer to."

"Well, I'm hungry."

"Fine." Sesshomaru gave up, getting out of bed. "I'm going to shower first. Would you like to join me?"

"What do you think?" Kagome answered, coyly. She started giggling as Sesshomaru swept her off her feet, carrying her to the bathroom.


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:** Final Destination  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme: **Tryst  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:**300

* * *

**Final Destination**

* * *

Once their relationship had become more romantic, Sesshomaru had Kagome meet him on several occasions at secret places, so secret that Kagome had to follow a series of notes that Sesshomaru would leave at different, strategic locations—one note telling her to the next- until she found the secret destination. The hunt always began with a phone message telling Kagome what to bring and where to find the first clue. This was an unexpected, but most enjoyable and welcomed, change in their relationship.

Kagome lay next to Sesshomaru, head on his bare chest, body pressed up against his.

"Move in with me?"

"What?" Kagome said, surprised, lifting her head and looking into Sesshomaru's amber eyes.

"Move in with me?"

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"I… have you discussed this with Rin?" During the months that Kagome and Sesshomaru had been dating, Kagome had become close to Sesshomaru's daughter, Rin, and she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Yes, of course. She is very excited about it… so much so, she is already planning our wedding. I told her to slow down a bit, that this was a big change for me, and I was taking it one step at a time. I've never even invited a woman into my bed, let alone into my home."

"Really?"

"Yes. If you need time to think, take all the time you need. I understand it's a big decision to make."

"Yeah, it is a big decision. But I don't need time to think it over. I know my answer, and it's yes."

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome, and she laid her head back down on his chest. "Sango is going to freak out when she hears this. She'll be joining Rin in planning our wedding," Kagome giggled.


	34. Chapter 34

**Title:** Moving Day  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Blend  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**Moving Day**

* * *

Sesshomaru had to work, so Sango came over to help Kagome move her things. Since their tastes were similar, Kagome had no trouble blending her furniture in with Sesshomaru's. Of course, some items, like her bed, had to go to storage.

Kagome was simultaneously excited and uncertain about the change. She was head over heels in love with Sesshomaru, but things could change once two people started sharing a space. This would be a good test to see if they were compatible.

"I could get used to this," Sesshomaru said, seeing his dinner waiting for him when he got home.


	35. Chapter 35

**Title:** Home Coming  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Wiggle  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:**None

* * *

**Home Coming**

* * *

Kagome wiggled out of Sesshomaru's arms when Rin entered the room.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry," Rin said, blushing, as she turned to leave the room.

"No, don't leave," Both Sesshomaru and Kagome said at the same time, Sesshomaru standing and striding toward his daughter, pulling her into a tight, close hug.

"You weren't supposed to be in 'til tomorrow."

"I got back early."

"You should have called. I could have picked you up instead of you using a shuttle service."

"I wanted to surprise you, and I guess I did. I didn't mean to intrude."

"You didn't. I'm so glad you're home."

"I'll leave the two of you to talk. I'm sure the two of you have a lot to talk about," Kagome said, standing and walking past Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, stopping her. "You don't have to."

"My dad's right Kagome. I'd like to talk to you too, especially since you're part of our family now."

"Are you sure. I feel like I'm intruding."

"Not at all," Sesshomaru said, then turning to Rin. "Are you up for going out for dinner, or do you prefer to stay home tonight."

"I'm a little tired, so probably staying home."


End file.
